Printing of both fixed data and variable data is often a requirement in many printing applications. The phrase “fixed data,” as used herein, refers to data that remains constant over a plurality of documents in a project. The phrase “variable data,” as used herein, refers to data which varies between documents in a project. Examples of projects containing both fixed and variable data include projects for personalized direct mailing documents, business forms, custom calendars, personalized checks, and the like.
A personalized project includes variable data documents composed of a number of copies, where each copy can be uniquely customized for the intended recipient. The pages are composed of text, graphics, and images which can be unique to just that copy, identical on every copy, or used on some copies of the document but not on others. For example, in a customized product brochure, unique elements can include the recipient's name and address, while the product company name and logo are identical on every document, and the picture of the specific product that the recipient is interested in is found on some documents of the project, but not on others.
In view of the combinations of images and text, the need for personalization, and the desirability of high quality, the workflow of projects having both variable data and fixed data, i.e. variable data projects, especially projects containing full color documents, can become quite complex. Therefore, conventional systems for printing variable data projects are plagued by the inability to print complex projects reliably, the inability to predict production time, and poor color quality. Further, conventional systems require manual inspection of output to verify that all documents were printed successfully.